Forever Love
by greysfan16
Summary: Was origingally a oneshot but at the request of reviewers has been continued.Addison and Derek are in New York after a change of heart by Derek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just an Addek piece based off of my favorite song.

In Another's Eyes

None of this was Meredith's fault. She had had no idea that Derek was married. Derek had always planned to tell her but the timing never seemed right. And then Addison had showed up dressed head to toe in black Chanel. Meredith had trusted him and she had believed that Derek wouldn't lie to her and that was exactly what he had done to her. Derek didn't see himself as perfect like Meredith seemed to. After all he had left his wife after finding her naked with his best friend. He didn't even try to work it out with her. He had taken the cowards way out and had run to Seattle where his old mentor Richard Webber was looking for a Neurosurgeon.

Meredith should have known that there was no way Derek could be as perfect as he seemed. Yet she had believed that he was falling in love with her just as she was feeling in love with him. She believed that he would never cheat on her. She believed that she was the only woman that he was romantically linked to. Things had changed when a redheaded woman walked over to them and introduced herself as Addison Shepherd. Everything that Meredith had believed was a lie. Derek wasn't single and Meredith was the other woman. She was her mother all over again. Derek Shepherd, the man she had fallen in love with belonged to another woman.

Addison had made a big mistake when she slept with Derek's childhood best friend Mark Sloan, and she was aware that she had messed up, but she knew that she had to fight for Derek. After finding Mark with another woman, Addison did what she knew she had to. She terminated the pregnancy and flew to Seattle for Derek. Seeing him with a much younger woman was painful, but Addison knew that she had no right to talk about causing pain when she had slept with Derek's best friend. Addison knew that Mark believed in her. She knew that he believed he could change to be the person that she wanted him to be. Addison also knew that Mark had faith in only a few things. His surgical ability and Addison's surgical ability. To Mark, Addison was perfection and she always had been. Addison knew that to Mark, she could pretty much do no wrong. Addison suspected that he probably didn't feel that way anymore .Not after she had aborted his child.

Mark may have been in New York but knowing that Addison was gone was a stark reminder of what they had done to Derek. Mark loved Addison and there was no denying that. He also knew that she loved Derek. Knowing that Addison had gone to get Derek back was painful, but in his heart, Mark knew that if Derek could forgive Addison for what she had done, then maybe they would last forever like everyone was so sure they would from the moment they married. Mark had never thought that Addison could do any wrong in his eyes. That had changed when he had found out that she had killed their child. Now he knew that she had done wrong and he could no longer have her on an insanely high pedestal because she had lost the right to be up there.

Derek knew that Meredith believed that he loved her enough to sign the divorce papers and move on with her. Derek couldn't do that though. As devastated as he was by what Addison and Mark had done to him, he knew that he still loved his wife and he knew that he couldn't let her go. The idea of signing the papers to officially end their marriage made Derek feel sick to his stomach. Derek knew that it would take him awhile to completely forgive her, but he was ready to start.

He knew that she was staying at the Archfield Hotel so Derek had bought her a bouquet of calla lilies and he was now standing in front of the door to her hotel room, hoping that she would answer. As he watched for her to answer the door, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. When she opened the door, she was definitely surprised that Derek was there. Derek thought that she looked worn out and Derek knew her well enough to sense when she had had a bad day without her even needing to say anything. She was wearing a bathrobe and clutching a glass of red wine.

"Derek, um…hi." Addison murmured, stumbling a bit over her words because Derek had definitely surprised her. She had no idea what Derek was doing here. She had no idea what to say to him. Addison hoped that he was not here to deliver the signed divorce papers. Addison couldn't deal with that. Not tonight. Not after the insanely horrible day she had had today.

"Addison-"Derek started to say.

"Not tonight Derek. I can't deal with the divorce papers tonight." Addison interrupted as her blue eyes begged Derek not to make her deal with the divorce tonight.

Derek sighed heavily, knowing that Addison had every right to believe that the divorce was the reason for his arrival at her hotel room. Especially since the calla lilies were hidden behind his back.

"I can't sign them Addie." Derek finally confessed.

Those words were a shock to Addison. She had not expected Derek to utter those words. She had no idea that he had been having second thoughts about going through with the divorce.

"Why?" Addison finally whispered.

Derek walked into the hotel room and closed and locked the door behind him. He turned and looked at Addison and said softly.

"Because I am still in love with you Addie."

Addison searched Derek's face, looking for any trace that he was lying to her. She saw none.

"You still love me?" Addison asked. It was both a statement and a question. Addison could barely believe that this was actually happening.

Derek smiled at the look on his wife's face and he opened his arms and Addison walked straight into them and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Der." Addison whispered.

Derek buried his nose in her hair and whispered.

"I'm sorry too Addie."

Derek was so happy that he had his wife back in his arms. He had missed her more than he had realized. He had forgotten how good it felt to hold her in his arms. Now that she was in his arms, Derek wanted to make things right.

"What about Meredith?" Came Addison's muffled question.

"I'm ending it with her." Derek assured Addison quietly.

Those were the words that Addison had been waiting to hear from the moment she had seen Derek and Meredith together.

"You didn't let me explain that night. I wanted to and you left me crying and in nothing but a t-shirt and panties." Addison murmured softly. still clinging to Derek.

"I was shocked and angry that my wife and my best friend would betray me. I needed to get away. I couldn't look at you without remembering Mark on top of you." Derek told her. That was the first time Derek had been able to say Mark's name in a conversation with Addison.

Even weeks later when he got to Seattle he could close his mind and remember it so clearly and now it was finally fading.

"He misses you too." Addison whispered softly. Not that she had spoken to Mark since she had left New York, but before she left, she knew that Mark missed his oldest friend.

"Then he shouldn't have slept with my wife." Derek muttered.

"It wasn't all Mark Derek so don't put the blame completely on him." Addison told Derek. She knew that she had to get Derek to talk to Mark again. She knew it would be hard, but they all needed this. Addison wasn't going to push it now.

"I want to go home." Derek admitted as he looked at his wife.

"Me too Der." Addison admitted softly.

"I should go talk to Meredith." Derek told Addison softly. He seemed to all of a sudden remember the flowers and he brought them out from behind his back. Addison's blue eyes shone with excitement as she held the lilies close to her body.

Derek looked at her and he realized that Meredith had never been love. He had only been in lust with her. Addison was still the love of his life and he wanted to spend all the rest of their lives reassuring her of that.

"Kiss me Addie." Derek told her with a grin. Addison pressed her lips lovingly against his while her hair tangled in his curly Russell Crowe like hair. Derek kissed her back as his hands settled on her slim waist. He didn't want to take it further. Well he did, but he knew that he couldn't do that with a clear conscience until it was over with Meredith. He finally pulled his lips away and smiled at Addison.

"I'll be right back." Derek promised her as he headed towards the door.

"I'll be waiting." Addison promised him with a smile of her own on her lips.

"Preferably naked." Derek teased. Addison stuck out her tongue playfully at her husband before he closed the door behind him. Now it seemed as though Addison had some packing to do. She was going back to New York with her husband who truly loved her.


	2. Judas

A/N I had no idea that I would get reviews begging me to continue. So I have officially decided to extend this. Oh and all of the chapter titles are song titles.

Judas

In just two days Derek and Addison's lives had changed dramatically. They had turned in their resignations to Richard and they had been on a plane to New York. They were now standing in front of their brownstone together for the first time since Derek had caught Addison with Mark. Derek still had the keys and he had just put them in the keyhole. He turned the key and pushed the door open and suddenly memories of that night flooded his brain.

He remembered walking to his house and setting his keys on the table by the door. He startled walking up the stairs and then he stepped on a leather jacket that he recognized. It belonged to his best friend Mark. Derek remembered the sick feeling in his stomach when he realized that his wife was cheating on him with his best friend. Derek remembered walking in on them having sex in his bedroom that he was supposed to be sharing with his wife. He remembered the fact that they were having sex on his favorite flannel sheets.

Derek remembered that both Mark and Addison froze when they realized he was in the doorway. Mark had grabbed his clothes and went out the window. He knew he had no other option. He knew that going past Derek was likely to get him killed. Derek had to admire Mark's glimmer of common sense there.

Derek remembered what he had done to Addison's clothes. He remembered screaming at her as he ran down the stairs with an armful of her clothes. He remembered her begging him to listen to her. Derek was still so hurt that the idea of listening to her made him sick. He didn't want to know why they had slept together. All he needed to know was that they had slept together. That was all he could handle knowing at that time.

_"Derek, Derek, Derek, you can't do this, Derek. Derek, we have to, we have to talk about this. You have to give me a chance to explain. What are you doing? What are you doing with my clothes, Derek?! It was one time. I know that's what people say. I know that is what always gets said. It's just I don't even know how it happened, I don't know what I was thinking. It was just he was just here, it was just-""You screw my best friend and all you have to say is, 'He was just here?' Get out.""No.""Get out!""No, no I'm not going.""Get out of my house now!"_

Derek remembered Addison begging him to stay. He remembered the tears in her eyes as she clung to him. For a split second that night he had considered staying, but then he realized that he couldn't look at her without seeing his best friend on top of her. No one but Derek was supposed to be on top of her. She had been his wife for eleven years and she had thrown it all away for a brief fuck with his best friend.

Addison remembered what she had said to Derek that night. She was desperate not to lose him because of a stupid mistake. That's what it had been. A really stupid mistake that Addison just wanted to take back. She loved her husband. Addison had never been clearer on that then right after she had been caught with his best friend. Addison remembered insisting that they could survive this. She remembered standing at the base of the staircase half crying and half begging Derek to stay with her.

_"We can survive this. We're Addison and Derek!"_

Addison remembered the desperation in her voice as she tried to convince Derek that they still were Addison and Derek. She didn't want him to leave her. She remembered the coldness in Derek's voice when he spoke to her for the last time before he left the brownstone.

_"I can't look at you. I look at you and feel nauseous ... we're not Derek and Addison anymore."_

_Addison remembered sitting on the steps for hours after he had left. She couldn't bring herself to go upstairs. She stayed downstairs for the rest of the night completely avoiding going upstairs. She wasn't ready to face the scene of the betrayal. She drank an entire bottle of expensive red wine that night._

_Derek looked at Addison and they both could tell that they were thinking the same thing. Both of them wanted to put the past behind them and they were both committed to working on that. Addison ran her hand over the oak wood banister that had been the beginning of quite a few sexual encounters between them. She smiled at Derek and Derek smiled back at her. Derek was happy to be back in New York with Addison. He was not a flannel wearing wood chopping fisherman as Addison had called him once before they left Seattle. He belonged in New York with his wife._

"_I'm happy to be home." Derek admitted as he looked around._

"_Me too Der." Addison told him softly before she brushed her lips lightly across his. Derek smirked into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her back, pressing her lightly into the banister._

"_Ow." Addison mumbled against Derek's lips. Derek pulled away and pulled Addison's body off of the banister. He was about to go in for another kiss when they both heard a creak coming from the basement. Neither Addison nor Derek had any idea what was going on. Addison wouldn't admit that she was actually scared. The brownstone hadn't been occupied in awhile so God knew what could be down there. Addison grabbed onto Derek's hand and Derek and Addison made their way to the basement door. They opened it and the creaking only got louder. Now it was accompanied by mutterings._

"_Shit. Damn it."_

_Both Addison and Derek knew that voice well. Derek had grown up with that voice and it had been a part of Addison's life for about twenty years._

"_Mark?" Addison demanded completely shocked. What the heck was Mark doing in the Shepherds basement. Derek was the one who voiced that very question._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Derek demanded._

_Mark looked up and he was startled to see them there together. They were holding hands so Mark assumed that Derek had forgiven her and they were trying to get their marriage back on track. He wondered what they were doing there. Weren't they living in Seattle now? Mark was slightly confused but he figured that he should answer Derek's question first._

"_I came by to pick up my bike." Mark told the both of them. He meant his motorcycle that he had bought about ten years ago. It was still in great working order even ten years later._

"_Why?" Addison asked. Now it was her turn to be confused._

"_I'm selling it." Mark told Addison._

_Addison raised an eyebrow. Usually the reason that men gave up their toys like a motorcycle was that they were seeing someone who didn't want them riding the bike. It was usually a woman that they were pretty serious about._

"_Who is she Mark?" Addison asked knowingly._

_Now Derek looked confused. He had no idea why Mark would sell his bike that he had had for ten years. He had no idea why Addison seemed sure that it was a woman that had incited this change in Mark. Mark wasn't surprised by Addison's question. She knew him well. Not just sexually, but emotionally as well._

"_Brianna. She's a nurse at Mt Sinai." Mark explained._

_Now it was Derek's eyes turn to widen. Addison had been right. It was a woman that had incited this change in Mark._

"_Wait a minute, why are you guys here? Together? "Mark demanded, feeling it was high time he got his questions answered._

_Derek and Addison exchanged glances and smiled at each other. They knew what they were doing here and it had been the right decision to come back to New York._

"_We came home." Derek explained before he kissed Addison's pale cheek._

"_We're going to give us another shot. We knew we couldn't do it in Seattle. We wanted to return to New York." Addison explained with a bright smile on her face._

_Mark was so glad to see that his two best friends had returned home. He just wasn't sure if he would ever have his best friend back. He had totally messed up and he hoped that Derek could forgive him. Even if it took years, Mark was willing to wait._

_Derek looked at Mark, knowing that Mark wasn't sure if Derek would ever forgive him. Derek knew that there was no way he would ever forget what had happened, but since had forgiven Addison, he could do the same for Mark. Mark was his brother and he had been ever since they were eight years old._

"_How about a drink?" Derek suggested, looking at Addison and then at Mark. Addison looked at Derek with a smile on her face. She was so glad that it appeared that her husband was willing to forgive his childhood best friend for betraying his trust. Mark was stunned that Derek wasn't going to bash his head in for sleeping with Addison, but Mark guessed it was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak._

"_I'd like that." Mark agreed quietly with a nod._

"_Bring Brianna." Addison suggested. Mark looked at Addison knowing that she was probably up to something. None of his girlfriends in the past had ever passed the "Does Mark's Latest Fling Have A Brain" test that Addison had set before them so Mark was nervous. Derek on the other hand didn't think that tonight they should involve a virtual stranger. Derek wanted tonight to be their night. He wanted to reconnect with Mark and start to rebuild their friendship._

"_No let's have it just be us tonight." Derek suggested. Mark and Addison exchanged glances and nodded. That sounded like a good idea._

"_I'll meet you two at our place at seven." Mark promised. The place he was referring to was their favorite place to get drinks. It was kind of like Joe's in Seattle, but this one was more upscale and Addison liked this one better than the one in Seattle._

"_Sounds good." Derek told Mark as Mark headed back up the stairs, his bike totally forgotten. Mark was back in his best friend's good graces and he was looking forward to being able to put everything behind them._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Once Mark was gone, Derek and Addison went back up the stairs to the main floor. Addison looked up the stairs and looked at Derek. She was ready to go up there with Derek and she hoped that he was ready too. Besides she had to pick out something to wear to drinks with Derek and Mark tonight. Addison held onto his hand as they made their way upstairs. When they walked into the Master suite, Derek shut his eyes to rid his mind of the images that had plagued him for week. They never came. He opened his eyes and his wife was standing beside him._

"_You okay?" Addison asked him softly._

"_Yeah." Derek told her softly. He wasn't lying to her. He was really okay and he was glad that Addison was standing beside him. He was looking forward to starting their life together. They were getting a second chance and Derek knew how rare those were._

_Addison could tell that he was happy and she was glad to see that. She was so glad that Derek didn't seem to regret coming home with her._

"_Can you help me pick out a dress?" Addison asked as she walked over to her walk in closet. A lot of her clothes were still in there and now she was looking through them._

"_You know you look beautiful in whatever you wear." Derek reassured his wife as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He nuzzled his nose against her neck as he continued to hold her close. Addison shivered when she felt Derek's nose against her neck_

"_How about this?" Addison asked as she held up a deep blue dress with a silver buckle around the waist._

"_Beautiful." Derek told her reassuringly. He let his lips graze her neck and Addison shivered. She turned around in his arms and whispered "Kiss me Der." Derek could think of nothing else he'd like better to do than to kiss his wife. He pressed his lips softly against his wife's rosy pink lips. He put his hands on her waist, while Addison's arms encircled his neck. He wanted to make love to her, but he wasn't sure that was what she wanted. He did not want to rush their reconciliation._

"_I am going to go shower." Addison whispered._

"_I'll join you." Derek suggested with a grin._

"_Fine Der, but no sex." Addison told him seriously. Derek bit back a groan, but he didn't argue with her. He didn't want to rush her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Derek had gotten into the shower first and Addison followed him. Addison knew that Derek had seen her naked hundreds of times, but she still felt a little shy when she stepped into the shower. Derek looked at her body and he wondered how he was going to keep from running his hands all over her body. Then he remembered, she had never said that he couldn't touch her. He leaned in and brushed his lips tenderly across hers. His hands ran slowly down her slim body, trying to ignore the desperate desire that he had to be inside of her._

"_Der." Addison whispered._

"_Yeah babe?" Derek asked his wife._

"_I love you." Addison told Derek softly before she deepened the kiss and ran her hands down his back._

"_I love you too." Derek whispered back before he ran his hands down her back_

_They both knew that eventually they would have to actually use the soap but right now they were remembering each other's bodies. It had been awhile since they had both been as intimate as they were right now. Touching each other's bodies just felt like coming home for both of them._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When they stepped out of the shower, Derek went to put on a nice shirt and a nice pair of pants. Addison slipped her bra on and her panties. She wasn't going to get dressed right away because she didn't want the dress to get water on it from her hair. Derek watched her and he couldn't help but look forward to forever with her. When Addison had her hair up so the dress wouldn't get wet, Addison put the dress on one foot at a time and then she drew it up over her body._

"_Zip me up." Addison whispered when it was all the way up. Derek smiled and he kissed the back of her neck before he zipped her dress up._

"_You look beautiful Addie." Derek told her with pride in his voice. She was his. Addison loved him and he still loved her despite everything they had been through._

"_Thank you." Addison murmured as she slipped her wedding ring and engagement ring back on. She saw that Derek already had his wedding ring on and that made her smile. Seeing him wear it a lot was a new thrill for her._

"_Let's go. We don't want to be late to meet Mark." Derek reminded his wife. Addison checked her watch and she was startled to realize that it was already six thirty. Addison grabbed her purse and put her blue Prada pumps on and she took Derek's arm. They left the brownstone looking forward to an evening at the bar with their best friend._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N flashback quotes are obviously not mine._


	3. Let's Make Love

**A/N I am falling in love with this story. If you have any ideas for what I should do next, then please let me know. This chapter includes sex so don't read if you shouldn't be reading it.**

**----------------------MATURE RATING--------------------------------------------**

Let's Make Love

The day after drinks with Mark, Addison and Derek had planned a full day of absolutely nothing. They weren't working yet and so they had some free time which they had not had when they were in New York before. They were both sitting in bed still. Addison's head was resting on her husband's shoulder as Derek read the paper. They had their cups of coffee in their hands and it just felt like a perfect day already and they hadn't even gone anywhere yet. Derek put his coffee cup down and pushed a piece of copper hair out of his wife's face with a smile.

"I think we should just stay here all day Addie." Derek told her with a smirk.

"You are just trying to get me naked." Addison accused him with a grin. She knew what her husband was thinking. He wanted sex and she was still holding out on him.

"Well I don't see what's so wrong about that?" Derek told his wife innocently.

Addison rolled her eyes at her husband before her eyes went back to the paper that she had been reading before he interrupted her.

"Oh come on Addie. You can't deprive me for long." Derek complained. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

"Yes I can and I will." Addison insisted with a grin.

Derek scowled as he got up from the bed wearing only his boxers. He wasn't planning to get dressed today, but he did want some more coffee. Addison watched her husband and she too got out of bed to get herself some more coffee, She wore one of Derek's old t-shirts and a pair of panties. She walked over to Derek and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She wanted to drive him crazy without actually having sex with him yet. Addison kissed the back of Derek's neck and then she let her hands run up his back. She wasn't going to go below the waist. Not yet anyway. Derek had that coffee smell that Addison just loved and she hoped that this thing wasn't going to backfire on her. Derek shivered when he felt Addison's hands running down his back. He turned towards her and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Derek wanted his wife right now and he didn't want to wait any longer. He let his hands tangle up in her hair as he guided her back to the bed. Addison hated that her plan had in fact backfired on her. She loved the way Derek held her and touched her and kissed her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Derek pushed Addison lightly onto the bed and then he got on top of her. He pulled the t-shirt she was wearing off of her body and then he realized she had not worn a bra the night before. He looked at her exposed breasts and all he wanted to do was to touch them and taste them in his mouth. Addison could see her husband's blue eyes darken with lust. She knew that he wanted her and Addison had decided to give in and let him have her.

"Der, I want you inside of me." Addison whispered.

Derek was relieved that Addison had stopped attempting to deny him sex. Derek knew that Addison wanted him right now and he was only too happy to consent. He ran his hands along her sides until he reached her breasts. He ran his hands over them and he smirked as Addison's nipples hardened under his touch. Addison's hands were reaching for the hem of his boxers so she could free him of his boxers. Derek leaned down and ran his tongue around her breasts slowly and then he flicked her nipples with his tongue. Addison moaned with pleasure when she felt Derek's tongue flicking her nipples. Addison wasn't trying to hide her desire for him any longer. Her panties were damp with desire and all she wanted was Derek inside of her. Derek moved his hands to her legs and he ran his hands up her legs until he got to her panties. He could feel her dampness through her panties and he looked at Addison who seemed to be begging him with her eyes. Slowly Derek pulled Addison's damp panties down her legs and once she was free of them, Derek rid himself of his own boxers. He was hovering over her and he could see that she was wet and that she needed to feel him inside of her. Finally he slid himself inside of her and Addison gasped softly. It had been a long time since they had been intimate. They hadn't actually been intimate the night Derek had broken up with Meredith and went back to Addison. Derek gave Addison a minute or so to get used to him before he started moving inside of her. Addison's hands rested on Derek's shoulders while Derek's hands rested on her breasts. His hands were back to touching her breasts again. He couldn't get enough of touching her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Addison didn't want soft. She wanted passionate. She ran her tongue along Derek's lower lip and when Derek parted his lips, Addison slipped her tongue inside of his mouth. Derek slipped his own tongue into her mouth as he flicked her nipples with his thumb. That caused a moan to come out of Addison's mouth. Addison couldn't remember the last time that Derek had touched her like this. She didn't want to forget it either.

"Harder Der." Addison pleaded.

Derek did just that. He went harder inside of Addison. He kept going harder and harder inside of her and he could tell by the look on Addison's face that she was in heaven. Derek could feel a thin sheet of sweat forming on him. He was too focused on the look on Addison's face to pay much attention to the sweat. Plus he really didn't care.

"Der…I'm coming." Addison told him breathlessly.

Derek had always thought that his wife looked beautiful when she climaxed. The look of bliss on her face when she climaxed was one of Derek's favorite looks on her face.

"Come for me babe." Derek whispered against her lips.

Addison knew she was so close to hitting her climax and she knew that she needed this release right now. It was driving her crazy.

"Almost." Addison whispered.

Derek spread her legs a bit wider and pushed himself inside of her as deep as he could possibly go. He wanted his wife to remember what sex with him was like. Addison could feel her heart speed up as Derek continued to flick and pinch her nipples. She could tell that her breathing was becoming more uneven and she knew what that meant. Finally she let go and she moaned out Derek's name a little louder than she had intended to.

"Derek. Oh my God."

Addison rode out her high, trying desperately to regain her breathing. Addison was now aware of the own sweat on her body and once she had come down from her high, she looked at Derek. Now it was his turn to get his release. Addison looked at him and somehow she managed to roll them over so that she was now on top. Addison was straddling him and now she was riding him, hoping to bring him to his own release. Addison leaned down and ran her tongue along Derek's chest. Derek felt his breathing hitch and he was almost sure that he was seeing stars. He was getting very close to his own climax now. Addison's face was still flushed from her own high, but Derek thought that she looked beautiful. Derek felt his heart rate increase and he muttered.

"Addie…God you are amazing." Derek finally let go and his release came instantaneously., His heart pounded and his breathing became uneven just like his wife's had.

"Addie." Derek groaned out his wife's name when he hit his peak. Addison smiled as she watched her husband hit his climax. He always looked so sexy and satisfied. She doubted he ever looked that way with Meredith.

Once they had come down from their sexual highs, they lay in each other's arms, not saying a word. They now remembered how amazing sex was between them. It was like they were newlyweds again.

"That was amazing Der." Addison whispered from her place resting on Derek's chest.

"Yes it was amazing Addie." Derek agreed as he kissed the top of his wife's head. They were both happy and satisfied. For now at least.

"Let's have some lunch." Addison suggested as she looked at Derek. She was hungry from the sex they had just finished having.

"Only if I get to eat it off of you." Derek told her. Addison laughed and then she got out of bed still naked. Derek followed her down to the kitchen where Addison was fully prepared to make lunch. Addison was looking in the refrigerator when Derek came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Der, let me make lunch." Addison told him in an attempt to be firm.

Derek wasn't going to let her make lunch unless he got something out of it too. He ran his hands along her sides and her back and kissed her neck as his hands moved down the front of her body. He brushed his fingers over her core and Addison inhaled sharply. Derek definitely knew how to turn her on by just a simple touch. He nibbled her ear lightly as his fingers continued to brush across her core. Addison couldn't believe what her husband was able to do to her just by touching her.

"Der…God. Don't stop." Addison breathed as she grabbed an apple from the fridge.

"I wasn't going to." Derek told her as he slipped a finger inside of her. Addison gasped at the feeling of Derek's finger inside of her. She already felt weak at the knees.

"Put me on the counter." Addison whispered as she dropped the apple to the floor. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to stand much longer. Derek scooped her up and put her on the counter with her legs hanging off of it. Derek had never taken his finger out of her when he lifted her. His finger found her clit and he flicked it a few times just as he had done with her nipples.

"Jesus Der." Addison muttered as her hands gripped tightly to the edge of the counter.

"You like that Addie?" Derek asked huskily.

"Yes." Addison managed to say.

Derek kept his finger inside of her and after a minute or so, slipped another finger inside of her. Addison moaned when she felt the second finger go inside of her. Derek curled both fingers inside of her and Addison groaned. God she had forgotten how good this felt having Derek's fingers inside of her. She felt sure that she was going to get her release much faster this time because she was already so turned on by what Derek was doing to her. She was right. After only about a minute of Derek's curled finger inside of her, she felt her release.

"Der." Addison whispered.

"Let it go baby." Derek whispered.

Addison finally let herself go and her release finally came. Addison threw back her head and moaned out Derek's name for the second time that day.

"Derek."

Derek removed his fingers and tasted Addison's sweet juices that came from her body. Derek couldn't get over how beautiful she was right now. She was sitting naked on their counter and Derek wanted her al over again. Then he remembered the plan to eat lunch.

"How about something I can eat off of you?" Derek suggested with a grin. Addison rolled her eyes again at Derek who seemed determined to eat something off of her.

"Go into the bedroom and I'll bring us something to eat." Addison promised him. Derek hoped that it was something that he could eat off of his naked wife's body. Derek did what his wife said and went upstairs to wait for her there.

When Addison went up to their room she was carrying a plate of noodles and some cucumber slices in addition to two glasses of ice water . Derek smirked because he knew that he could eat both things off of his wife's body. Addison put the tray down on the bed and then she laid down on the bed. Derek arranged the cucumber slices in a T shape. One each on her breasts and then a line of them going from her neck to her core. Derek started eating the cucumbers at the top and then he slowly moved down her body until she had reached the last one right next to her core. Addison was shivering. Both from the feeling of the cold cucumbers and from the feeling of Derek's teeth grazing her skin. Finally, Derek devoured the pieces that were on her breasts, nibbling a bit on her breasts as he finished the cucumbers. Once Derek was done with his cucumbers, he told Addison to lie on her back. Addison turned and was now on her back. She was smiling because Derek seemed so eager right now. He seemed eager to eat food off of her. He dropped some pasta on her back and then he ate it off of her. He did that several more times with Addison giggling softly. He moved Addison back on her stomach as he grabbed a few of the ice cubes and placed them on her body. He placed one between her breasts. One on each of her breasts and then he placed some more on her stomach and finally he placed on her core. Addison was pretty sure that she was going to freeze. She had jumped slightly when Derek put one of the cubes on her core. It was so cold and Addison was not finding this sexy. Not at all.

"Der." Addison whimpered, shivering slightly.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Derek asked. He thought the ice cubes would be sexy, but maybe it was too much for her right now.

"Please." Addison begged. Derek removed the ice cubes with his teeth and then took them and threw them into the garbage.

"You okay babe?" Derek asked as he looked at his wife who was still shivering. Derek had never meant to make her cold. He was glad that she was able to tell him when enough was enough.

"Yeah I'll be fine once I take a shower." Addison reassured her husband. She knew Derek had never meant to make her ice cold like she was now and she was grateful that he had taken them off.

"Can I join you?" Derek asked. Addison had a feeling that there was only one thing on Derek's mind and that was shower sex. Addison's womanly parts were getting a workout today and she was already exhausted. She was half tempted to tell Derek no, but she relented and nodded.

"As long as I get to nap after you sex me up this time." Addison told Derek seriously. Derek laughed, knowing that Addison probably had a right to want to sleep after all Derek had done to her and for her. He nodded agreeably.

"Let's go shower." Derek told her quietly.

Addison thought Derek was much to excited for the shower even though Addison knew exactly why he was so eager for that shower.

Addison went into the shower first and then Derek followed her in. She was leaning against the tiled wall of the shower when Derek stepped in. He cornered her in the shower and leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Addison wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. Derek ran his hands up and down her back knowing that he wanted to be inside of her again. He moved his hands to her butt and he ran his hands all over her butt, pulling her body closer to his. He quickly slipped inside of her and Addison let out a loud groan. She hadn't expected it and Derek had surprised her. Derek lowered his lips to her neck and he kissed her neck gently, even nibbling on it a bit. Derek knew that Addison would kill him if he gave her a hickey so Derek knew that he would have to be careful. He kept pushing himself inside of her harder and faster knowing what Addison liked.

The water wasn't hindering their lovemaking abilities at all. Derek still pushed inside of her harder and faster and Addison's legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist with her hands running down his back. Addison dug her nails into his back slightly, trying not to draw blood, but not caring too much if she did. Derek still hadn't removed his lips from her neck and he was still pushing himself inside of her faster and harder. Addison was moaning with pleasure as she felt everything that Derek was doing to her.

"Don't stop Der." Addison breathed as Derek's lips moved back up to her lips. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip and Addison moaned. Right now everything was making Addison moan. She was so turned on right now.

"I won't Addie." Derek breathed softly against her bottom lip as his hands ran down her sides again. Addison shivered when Derek touched her sides. She was not used to him showing her this much love and affection. Addison figured that she ought to get used to it again. Derek was making her feel like they were newlyweds and unable to keep their hands off of each other. Addison could feel her climax building and she knew that she was about to get her third release of the day.

"Der." Addison warned breathlessly.

"Me too Addie." Derek told her.

Maybe they would finally get to climax together. They hadn't climaxed together the first time and Addison was the only one who had gotten a release the second time so maybe they would get their release at the same time this time. They did in fact both reach their climaxes at the exact same time. Derek moaned out Addison's name as his fingers dug into her sides.

"Addie."

Derek was very glad that no one else was in the house because he hadn't exactly been quiet when he hit his release.

"Der."Addison yelled out. She had never been quiet when she hit her release so Derek wasn't too surprised when she yelled out his name. Addison threw her head back and let Derek nibble the hollow at her throat. Derek nibbled on it and then licked it to soothe it. They were both wet with sweat and water. Their hearts were pounding as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Derek told his wife as he tenderly kissed her on the lips. Addison had always been the love of his life. Meredith had been a temporary replacement for Addison while Derek got over the betrayal. Addison was the one that he wanted to have kids with and grow old with. She was the one whose arms he wanted to die in.

"I love you too Der." Addison whispered back as she ran her hands through his wet Russell Crowe style of hair.

Derek turned off the water in the shower and then he stepped out of the shower himself. He held out his hand for Addison and she stepped out of the shower, holding Derek's hand. Derek wrapped her in a towel and then the put his arm around her and led her to the bed.

"No more sex Der. My lady parts are tired." Addison reminded him. Derek shook his head and kissed Addison's forehead.

"I know babe. We are going to take a nap and then we are going out to dinner with Savy and Weiss." Derek told Addison. He knew that Addison hadn't seen Savy in a long time and he hadn't seen Weiss in an equally long time. Addison was smiling just like Derek knew she would. She got into bed and drew the Egyptian cotton sheets over her body. She was excited to see Savy, but right now she was too worn out to show her excitement.

"Lay down with me." Addison murmured. Derek smiled and joined Addison in bed. He drew the covers over himself and then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to his. Addison was already asleep and Derek very quickly followed. The sex had tired them both out but they really had needed to reconnect sexually.

**A/N This was my very first attempt at smut.I am not that good at it so please be gentle.**


	4. Girlfriend

A/N I apologize for the delay in updates.

Girlfriend

Derek and Addison had been back in New York for two months and they had just started back at work at Mt Sinai. Derek was once again the head of Neurosurgery and Addison was the head of Neonatal. The Chief at Mt Sinai was extremely happy to have them back in New York and working at the hospital again. Mark had sold his practice and he was now working at Mt Sinai too. That had startled Addison and Derek until they remembered that Brianna was a NICU nurse there. Then Mark's decision to sell his practice and become head of Plastic Surgery at Mt Sinai made so much more sense.

Mark had invited Derek and Addison out to dinner to meet his girlfriend of six months. Six months was a new record for Mark. Up until then his longest relationship was four months and that was with Amy in Medical School. Addison was dying to meet this woman who had managed to get Mark to sell his motorcycle after he had owned it for ten years. Addison hadn't met her yet despite the fact that they both spent a lot of time in the NICU. She was eager to grill this woman because she felt as though she had to make sure that this woman was of better quality than some of Mark's other girlfriends and conquests. Addison had asked for hints as to what Brianna was like and Mark flat out refused to give her any sort of clues. Derek knew his wife and he knew how much that was driving her nuts.

Addison and Derek walked into their favorite Italian restaurant, wondering if Mark and Brianna were here yet. Addison was almost sure that they had had sex before they had come to the restaurant. Addison saw Mark over the hostess' head so she walked over to them with Derek right beside her. Derek too was interested in this woman .He wanted to see what was so different about this girl that had caused Mark to take a vow of monogamy. Derek guessed that Mark was being monogamous. Addison always said that a woman knew when her partner was being unfaithful. Derek chose to believe her on that.

Mark was nervous. He had not introduced a woman to his two best friends in awhile and Brianna was the first woman in a long time that he was actually serious about. Addison didn't count because she had never really belonged to him. Mark looked over and smiled at Brianna who was chewing on her lip. She was nervous and Mark found that cute. Mark had told her so much about his two best friends and she was concerned about making a good impression on them. Mark had told her that Derek and Addison were much more his family than his biological family ever would be. So Brianna knew that she had to show them that she was a good woman for Mark. She knew about Mark's past. In fact she was great friends with Charlene and Charlene had also filled her in on Mark's past.

Derek and Addison exchanged glances when they saw Mark and who they presumed was Brianna. She was beautiful. That was their immediate impression of her. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was white as snow and Addison had a feeling that Brianna would rival her in the height department. Addison hoped that she at least had a brain to go with that beauty. Mark had been known to sleep with the nurses and even date a few of them, but they had never had a lot of brain cells. They joined the table and after a round of introductions and after Mark ordered a bottle of red wine, the four of them relaxed. Addison sat next to Derek and right across from Brianna. She smiled at Brianna and Mark instantly recognized that smile. He knew that Brianna was about to get grilled by Addison. Mark shot Addison a look that clearly said "be nice." Addison caught that look but she didn't respond to it. Mark looked at Derek wondering if he should be worried about Brianna. Derek shook his head. Addison was blunt and direct, but she would never be deliberately cruel to anyone even if she didn't like them. Mark hoped that Addison and Derek both liked Brianna because Mark was pretty sure that he was falling for her.

"So Brianna, when did you meet Mark?" Addison asked. She had started with a relatively easy one.

"We had conjoined twins in the NICU and Mark was the plastic surgeon on the case. The twins were born and the parents wanted to have them separated now so it wouldn't be so difficult when they got older. They spent a lot of time in the NICU. Personally I think Mark got attached to them even though he wouldn't admit it." Brianna replied confidently. She was recalling one time in particular when she had come in on her day off to check on them and Mark was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking one of them.

"Hey I didn't get attached to them, but Colin was lonely since his parents were resting and his brother was sleeping." Mark argued, knowing exactly what moment Brianna was thinking about.

Brianna raised her eyebrow at Mark and Addison giggled. It seemed as though Brianna had found out a vital piece of information about her boyfriend and that was the fact that he too got attached to patients.. Addison hadn't even known Mark to ever get attached to patients. Not like Addison did. _Kudos to Brianna_, Addison thought.

"Sure babe." Brianna told him playfully. Mark scowled at her but everyone knew that he wasn't actually angry at her.

Addison turned her focus back to Brianna, eager to find out more about this woman sitting across from her.

"How old are you?" Addison asked bluntly.

"Thirty two." Brianna answered. Addison was stunned by Brianna's answer. She looked as though she was in her mid-twenties. She definitely was aging well. Addison was glad that she wasn't some twenty-five year old bimbo. That showed her that maybe Mark was finally growing up and going for women who were at least in their thirties.

"Why did you ask Mark to sell his motorcycle?" Addison asked. Derek stopped talking to Mark when he heard Addison's question. He too was interested in the answer that Brianna gave to this question.

"Because I want to keep him around for a long time and the idea of him having a motorcycle scares me." Brianna admitted softly. Mark was startled by that answer. They had not exchanged I love you's yet but Brianna had all but admitted that she was in love with him in that moment. Brianna looked at Mark with a shy smile on her face. Mark smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. When they ended the kiss, Mark whispered

"I love you too."

Brianna blushed crimson when Mark told her that he loved her. She couldn't believe that he was saying it in front of his friends. Brianna realized that he must have meant it since he was saying it in public. Granted he was whispering it, but people could still hear whispers.

Addison wanted to grill Brianna some more but as she watched the interaction between Brianna and Mark, Addison realized that Mark was genuinely happy. She could tell how he felt about Brianna. It was written all over Mark's face how he felt about Brianna. Mark Sloan had finally found and fallen in love. The look on Derek's face was one of pure amazement. He couldn't believe that his childhood nest friend and the biggest playboy in New York was actually in love with someone. He had caught Mark's whisper, but he wasn't sure if Addison had.

"How much of his…womanizing past do you know?" Addison asked. She felt like she needed to ask that question. She hoped that Mark and Brianna had already discussed it.

"All of it. Mark told me everything. Plus I am friends with Charlene. She told me a lot of it too." Brianna answered. She had no idea that just the mention of Charlene's name was enough to get Addison's blood boiling. Addison shot Mark an incredulous look. She could not believe that sweet Brianna was friends with Mt Sinai's resident slutty nurse. Derek looked at his wife clearly alarmed by the redness in her face. Mark looked at Brianna and then at Addison. Derek just looked bewildered which told Mark that Derek still didn't know that Addison had been pregnant with his child.

"What is going on Mark?" Brianna asked curiously.

"I haven't told you everything Bri." Mark told his girlfriend softly. He looked at Addison who nodded her agreement. It was time this whole thing was out in the open.

"I slept with Addison about eight months ago and Derek came home from work and caught us in their bed. Derek left New York and Addison moved in with me. A month later we found out that she was pregnant and she knew it was mine. In fact we both knew. I hadn't been faithful to her and she only had her suspicions about my infidelity. She caught me a month later in my office with Charlene. She terminated the pregnancy and went to Seattle to try and salvage her marriage." Mark explained.

Both Brianna and Derek looked horrified. Derek didn't care that she had been pregnant with Mark's child because it was pointless to be angry about that now, but what horrified him was that she had aborted a baby. Brianna couldn't believe that her sweet loving attentive boyfriend had cheated on this beautiful tall redhead across from her. Brianna also couldn't believe that Addison and Mark had betrayed Derek in the way that they had.

"How many women are you sleeping with now Mark?" Brianna demanded. She hoped that he was faithful to her bit now she was having her doubts.

Addison shook her head. She knew by the way that Mark was looking at Brianna that he truly loved her and that she was the only one that he was with.

"You are the only one he's with Brianna. I know him and I know when he is seeing more than just one woman." Addison whispered. She hoped that Brianna believed her but she wasn't sure that the brunette would believe her after the bombshell Mark had just delivered.

"You killed a baby." Derek murmured. He was still in shock over that revelation.

"You wouldn't have wanted to raise Mark's child. That was the only way I could get you back." Addison told him softly.

"I wouldn't want a baby to die though Addie." Derek told her.

"I did what I thought was best for everyone. I would get you back and Mark could continue his life as a womanizer." Addison told Derek with finality in her voice. She was so done talking about it.

Mark looked at Brianna and silently begged her to forgive him for what he had done. He couldn't lose her. She was the woman who he thought of every night before he fell asleep and she was the first thing he thought of when he woke up. Brianna nodded slowly. This had had happened a long time ago and she didn't want to lose Mark over something that had happened eight months ago.

"I forgive you." Brianna whispered. Mark pulled his beautiful girlfriend into his arms and hugged her, He was so grateful that he hadn't lost her over this.

Addison sighed a sigh of relief. She was so glad that Mark hadn't lost Brianna over what had happened in the past. She knew how much Mark would hate himself if he lost Brianna.

"So has Mark met your parents?" Addison asked. She was trying to change the subject from such a depressing topic as abortion and affairs.

Brianna looked at Mark who was smiling. Mark had never been good with parents and Derek knew that the best out of everyone. So Derek couldn't quite figure out why Mark was smiling at the idea of meeting Brianna's parents. Maybe he had met them already and they had taken easily to him, Derek wasn't sure.

"My parents invited the two of us for Thanksgiving this year." Brianna replied. Derek was surprised that Mark had agreed to meet his girlfriend's parents at Thanksgiving dinner. To Derek that just felt like added pressure. Addison would never admit that she was disappointed but she was. She was so used to Mark joining the Shepherds for Thanksgiving dinner and knowing that he wouldn't be there this year, felt a little bit like the end of an era.

"You better let Mom know." Derek warned Mark. Derek knew that once Carolyn found out that Mark was having dinner with his girlfriend's parents she wouldn't be mad.

"I plan to still make an appearance at dinner." Mark told Derek. He figured that was the least he could do after everything that Carolyn had done for him when he was a child. Brianna looked at Mark wondering if he wanted her to join him at Derek's mother's house. It was a mark of how special Brianna thought Mark was that she was bringing him home to her parents and she wondered if he planned to do the same for her "Would you join me for a little while at Derek's mother's house?" Mark asked his girlfriend, somewhat nervously.

"I'd be honored." Brianna told Mark with a smile.

"Mom is going to love her." Derek told Mark. Derek knew that his mother was going to love the woman that Mark had brought home for Thanksgiving. Derek also knew that Mark was nervous about bringing a woman over to the Shepherds for dinner. Derek knew that Mark's concern lay with Derek's sisters, more specifically Nancy who would definitely have an opinion on Brianna.

Brianna was now really confused. She had no idea that Derek and Mark were brothers. Mark had told her that his parents had never really been parents. Sperm and egg donors Mark had called them. Addison saw the look on Brianna's face so she figured she ought to clear up the confusion.

"Mark was practically raised by Derek's mother. So Mark calls Derek's mother Mom. They aren't biological or legal brothers, but Derek and Mark were inseparable when they were little and they have been as close to brothers as they could possibly be." Addison explained to Brianna, hoping she understood a little better the bond between Derek and Mark.

Brianna nodded slowly. It made sense to her now. Mark's real family was the Shepherds and his parents had never been part of his family. Legally and biologically maybe but not in any other way.

"So where did you go to school?" Addison asked, now that the confusion was over.

"Princeton." Brianna answered simply. Addison was stunned. Mark was finally dating an Ivy League alumni. It was about time that he was dating a smart woman. Of course Addison was not going to tell Mark that, but she was definitely thinking it.

Just then their food arrived. They were all starving and they started eating as soon as the waitress had left their table. The women stuck to pasta dishes and the men got dishes with meat. Mark and Derek were not really big pasta eaters so they stuck to meat which they could eat a lot of. Once Addison had eaten some of her food, she looked at Brianna.

"So what is your family like?" Addison asked curiously. She had finished grilling Brianna and now she wanted to know about Brianna's family.

"Well my parents have been married for forty years and I have three older brothers and one younger sister." Brianna explained.

Addison looked at Mark who did not look fazed at all. Addison was glad to see that. It showed her that they had talked about her family as well.

"My oldest brother is thirty-nine. My middle brother is thirty five and my youngest older brother is thirty three. My sister is twenty-eight." Brianna explained further.

Addison looked at Brianna and she couldn't help but be struck how Mark was around her. It was so different than any other time that Mark had introduced a woman to them and Addison really loved seeing that.

"How did you get into nursing. Especially in the NICU?" Addison asked. She was definitely curious about this answer.

"My oldest brother Andrew has a daughter who has Down Syndrome. She's ten now but getting that diagnosis was rough on my brother and his wife as well as the rest of the the time I was really not sure what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Kara's diagnosis inspired me. I wanted to help other babies and their families." Brianna replied. She looked at Mark and Mark kissed her forehead. He knew she didn't tell a lot of people about Kara's diagnosis.

Addison liked this woman. She loved how Mark and Brianna treated each other. It was a wonderful thing to see given Mark's womanizing past.

Derek and Mark had been discussing the Yankees in the past hour so they had really not been paying a lot of attention to the women, except for an occasional comment from Derek or a kiss from Mark to Brianna. Derek liked Brianna too. She made Mark a good man and a happier man. One who Derek felt comfortable to once again call his brother. It almost felt like Brianna had brought Mark back to Derek, Of course Derek was never going to admit to being that sentimental. When the dessert menu came, both Addison and Brianna ordered tiramisu and the guys got chocolate gelatto. It took Addison less than five minutes to eat her dessert. She loved tiramisu and she couldn't get it in Seattle so she was glad she was getting it now. Brianna followed her very closely and finished right after she did. When the guys had finished and the bill came, Mark took it before Derek could object. Mark paid the bill without even showing the amount to anyone. Derek was surprised that Mark had done that. He assumed that it was because of Brianna, but Derek didn't voice his opinion.

After the goodbyes were said, Derek and Addison climbed into Derek's silver BMW and Mark and Brianna climbed in Mark's black Lexus. Addison was so happy with the woman that Mark was with. She liked Brianna and she felt that Brianna was good for Mark. Addison was sure that Brianna would call Mark on any crap that he pulled, especially if Mark cheated on her which Addison honestly didn't see Mark doing. He loved that woman and Addison just had this feeling that he wouldn't ruin it.

"I like her." Addison told Derek with a smile.

"Me too. She actually seems to have a brain this time." Derek pointed out.

"And I can tell that he loves her." Addison added with a smile.

"You heard him?" Derek asked, totally surprised. He had thought that Addison didn't hear Mark.

"Hear what?" Addison asked, genuinely confused.

"He whispered to her that he loved her." Derek told Addison. That only made Addison smile wider. She was so happy that their best friend had fallen in love with a wonderful woman. She didn't say anything to Derek. She didn't feel the need to.

Just then they pulled up to the brownstone. Derek pulled the car into the garage beside Addison's black Mercedes and they both climbed out of the car.

They hadn't realized how tired they were until they arrived home. Addison was much to tired for sex so she just followed Derek upstairs. She pulled off her blue Chanel dress and put on a t-shirt. Derek took off his suit and left his boxers on. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pressed a kiss to her neck and Addison giggled. She was exhausted, but Derek was kissing her neck and that made her giggle. Addison pulled on Derek's arm and the both landed on the bed.

"You didn't grill her as much as I thought you would." Derek told Addison after he had sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"I liked her and she treated Mark well and he treated her well. I didn't see the need to continue to grill her." Addison told Derek already half asleep. Derek smiled at his sleepy wife and pressed a quick kiss to her lips and pulled her into his arms as he got under the blankets and laid down on the bed.

"I love you." Addison murmured sleepily.

"I love you too Addie." Derek told her before he reached over and shut off the light.

Derek and Addison fell asleep almost immediately once their heads hit the down filled pillows. They looked forward to getting to know Brianna better because they both knew that she would be part of their lives for a long time, maybe even forever if Mark took the plunge and popped the question to her.


	5. Lazy Days

**A/N Okay so I haven't died or anything. I just lost my muse for this fic. Now I am back and I want to continue it as long as I have my muse.**

Lazy Days

Derek had decided to let Addison's revelation sit with him for a few days but truthfully he was still stunned that Mark had managed to get Addison pregnant and that Addison had terminated the pregnancy. Derek felt as though he deserved answers as to why Addison had aborted the baby. It wasn't his baby but it was his wife that had been pregnant. Derek couldn't help but wonder if he really could have handled it if Addison had kept the baby knowing that the baby wasn't his. He knew that Addison had done what she felt was necessary but Derek did wish that a baby hadn't had to die.

Addison was doing some reading in the living room and Derek hated to disrupt her relaxing time, but honestly Derek felt like they needed to discuss the abortion. He needed to know that his wife wouldn't be killing his baby when she got pregnant by him. Not that Derek wanted Mark to have to go through what he went through, but Mark had slept with his wife. Derek was completely over that. What he wasn't over was the fact that his best friend had gotten his wife pregnant. Having children with Addison was something that Derek had wanted for a very long time.

Derek walked down the stairs from the master bathroom where he had been showering. He stepped into the living room and smiled at Addison who was engrossed in a book. He was really glad that they both had the weekend off. He never wanted to go back to the hectic schedules they both had in New York before Addison had cheated. He planned on spending more time with his wife and less time at the hospital.

"What are you reading?" Derek asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Addison looked up from her book when she heard her husband's voice. She definitely could get used to being home with her husband all day. If Derek had been home this much before, there was no way she would have gotten naked with Mark in her and Derek's bed.

"Crime and Punishment." Addison answered. She had read it once before but it had been a long time since then.

"I wouldn't call that light reading Addie." Derek pointed out as he crossed the room and sat down on the couch beside his wife.

"It's fascinating." Addison answered instantly. The only thing that Derek red was Neurosurgery stuff and that had always driven Addison nuts. She enjoyed reading when she had no charts to look at or no surgeries to plan. Reading was cathartic for her. It allowed her to focus on something else entirely and for her that was a good thing.

"Can we talk Addie?" Derek asked. He was cautious because he really didn't want to upset her but he felt as though they needed to discuss this. Derek would not let Addison brush it off this time. They were alone in their house and he wanted to talk about it. Addison knew that this probably had to do with how she had brushed off the abortion revelation at dinner with Mark and Brianna a few nights ago. She had planned to tell Derek about it, but it had come out earlier than she had intended it to. She put a bookmark in her book and then turned her body toward Derek's body. Derek whished that he knew how to ask the questions that were running through his mind. Finally he opened his mouth and asked the first question that had come to him.

"How soon after did you find out you were pregnant?"

"A month after you left." Addison confessed.

"When did you tell him you were pregnant?" Derek asked.

"I had accidentally left the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and he found it." Addison told Derek. She remembered what a conversation that had been. Mark had been much more excited than she had thought he would be. Derek had to chuckle at that. He could picture the shock on his best friend's face when he found out he had knocked Addison up.

"How did he react?" Derek asked. He knew that Mark had never really wanted to be a father so this answer intrigued him.

"He was happy and really excited. He was feeling guilty knowing that it should have been you who had gotten me pregnant, but he was over that guilt fairly fast." Addison told Derek.

"Nancy told you both that I was seeing someone, didn't she?" Derek asked. That would be the only reason that Mark would no longer feel guilt for getting Addison pregnant.

"Yes. She actually told Mark and Mark told me." Addison told Derek quietly.

"When did you decide to terminate the pregnancy?" Derek asked. Now he was stepping into delicate territory here and he knew that he had to tread lightly on this. He had a feeling that Addison still felt horrible for doing it and he knew that Mark had hated Addison for awhile because of what she had done.

"After I caught Mark with a peds nurse in his office. I knew he was cheating on me before we found out about the baby but I had no idea it had continued after we found out. I thought impending fatherhood would make him stop screwing around." Addison explained. She had found him in his office with Charlene and she had turned around and slammed his office door behind her.

"Did you tell him before you did it?" Derek asked as he reached out for her hand. Addison was shaking her head as she took Derek's hand and held it tightly.

"No. After it was over I went back to his place and packed my stuff and left him a note telling him that I had terminated the pregnancy and I was going to Seattle to fight for my marriage." Addison told Derek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And fight you did." Derek told her with a smile. He had known from the beginning that Addison was not going to let him go without a fight.

"I had to. I loved you and I wanted us to be Derek and Addison again." Addison told him quietly. There had been times that she had been sure that Derek would not come back to her. She was so glad that he had picked her.

"Oh Addie." Derek breathed as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He was so glad that Addison was being so open and honest with him. He was glad that he had decided to bring the subject up again at home.

"You wouldn't have taken me back." Addison murmured. She was sure that Derek would never have taken her back if she was pregnant with Mark's child.

"You don't know that Addie." Derek told her seriously.

"Yes I do. No way would you have wanted to be with me when the child I was carrying would grow up to call Mark Daddy." Addison insisted.

"Wasn't that my decision to make?" Derek asked. He honestly was not sure if he would have taken her back if she had kept Mark's child. He did know that she should not have taken that decision away from him Addison sighed when she heard Derek. She knew that Derek was against abortion so to know that his wife had had one, must have been rough for him.

"I did what I thought was best. Mark clearly was not ready to be a father and I was still in love with you and that would have been a fucked up situation to bring a child into." Addison told Derek. She was starting to get upset now. She hated talking about this because she knew that she had hurt one of her oldest friends in Mark. She knew that Derek deserved to know the truth but it didn't make it any easier telling him about it.

"Addie are we going to ever have a baby?" Derek asked. Of course what he was really asking was if Addison was going to abort his baby too.

"Yes we will have a baby Derek and no I will never kill our baby." Addison reassured Derek. She knew that Derek wanted kids and she knew that Carolyn Shepherd wanted her son to give her grandkids. Addison knew that Carolyn never liked her but Addison hoped that Carolyn would put that aside for her grandchildren's sake.

"Do you regret it? Killing his baby I mean?" Derek asked as he looked questioningly at his wife.

"I regret it because I hurt him, but if I hadn't killed the baby you and I would probably not be here together and Mark would likely not have Brianna." Addison told Derek. She knew that Mark had wanted the baby and she was glad that he had finally forgiven her for killing their child.

"Can we focus on something else now?" Addison asked as she chewed on her lip. She wanted to change the subject into a happier one that talked about their future together. She didn't want to dwell on what could have been. Derek smiled at her and nodded. He was done talking about this. He wanted to focus on what their future held. A stronger marriage and a lot of little Shepherds running around.

"I was thinking that we should take a trip. Just you and I in the Hamptons." Derek suggested as he wrapped his arms around his wife to hold her closer to him. He knew that they would eventually have to go back to work but he was glad that they had this weekend all to themselves. He knew that they needed a lot of husband and wife time to make up for the time that they had lost when he was in Seattle and she was here with Mark.

"I think that would be perfect. Just the two of us alone together." Addison agreed. She loved the Hamptons and she missed their house that they had there. She had always felt peaceful there and she was looking forward to being there with Derek again.

"We have a weekend to ourselves in three weekends. How about then?" Derek suggested to his wife. He was sure that Mark was working that weekend and even if he wasn't he had Brianna to keep him company.

"Sounds just perfect." Addison confirmed as she looked at her husband. She reached up and brushed a piece of his dark curls out of his eyes.

Derek looked at her and he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. He had to go in twenty minutes to meet Mark at Madison Square Garden for the Knicks game. So he knew that he either had to be really quick or just not have sex with her at all. Derek knew that if he had sex with Addison right now, that he would not want to leave her to go to a basketball game. Derek knew that the Knicks vs. Lakers game was something that Mark had been looking forward to and Derek didn't want to disappoint his best friend when they were nearly back to where they had been before Mark and Addison's affair. So reluctantly pulled his lips off of Addison's. Addison looked at him confusedly when he pulled away. Derek smiled apologetically at her and said,

"Sorry Addie but I knew if I started something that I can't finish you'd hate me more."

Then Addison recalled where Derek and Mark were going this afternoon. She remembered that she had wanted to do something with Brianna but then Mark told her that Brianna was working today. Addison had then decided that she would go do some shopping by herself after Derek left.

"Right you boys are going to go watch a ball go into a hoop ten thousand times." Addison teased Derek with a smirk on her face. Derek pretended to glare at her before he started tickling her. Addison burst out into giggles as she tried to swat her husband's tickling hand away.

"Derek stop…"Addison whined as she stuck out her lip in a pout that she hoped would work on her husband. As soon as Addison asked him to stop, Derek did that. He kissed her softly on the lips again as his hands traveled down her clothed body.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Addison warned in a mumble. Derek immediately removed his hand and sat up on the couch with a sigh. He was sort of annoyed that he had promised Mark that they would go to the first Knicks game that was on a day that they were both off. He wanted to stay home and ravish his wife.

"Damn it. Sometimes I hate Mark." Derek admitted with a frown.

"When you get home tonight you can ravish me all you want. I am going shopping while you are gone and maybe I'll pick up something a little sexy to wear for you." Addison told him.

"Lingerie shopping without your husband?" Derek accused with a frown. Before they had gotten busy Derek used to accompany her on those trips.

"It's a surprise Derek. Enjoy sexy surprises." Addison insisted with a sexy smile. Derek sighed knowing that Addison loved to surprise him. He had missed her sexy surprises. He would just have to be patient. He checked his watch and realized that he had five minutes before he had to leave. He stood up and pulled his wife up with him so he could say goodbye to her. His wallet and keys were by the front door so he would grab them on his way out.

"Goodbye Addie." Derek told her as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Bye Derek. Be safe." Addison told him. She was hoping that he didn't drink too much at the game. She knew how Mark got at sporting events and she wanted at least one of them sober enough to drive home after the game was over.

"I will Addie." Derek told her before he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. He always kissed his wife before he left the house now and she always kissed him before she left the house. He let go of her lips slowly and then he grabbed his keys and wallet and left their house. Addison left the house shortly after him so that she could go get some shopping done and that included some new lingerie to drive Derek absolutely wild.


	6. Away

A/N Thank you to my best friend who absolutely loves this fic and to whom I credit my newfound zest for this fic.

A/N 2 This chapter includes sex so don't read if you shouldn't be.

Away

Derek and Addison were finally in the car heading to the Hampton's for their first weekend away since they had come back to New York. They were going alone for the first time in a long time. In the past, Mark had frequently joined them but this time he was going to be working all weekend. Derek loved his best friend dearly, but he needed time with his wife. He still felt as though he had a lot to make up for. Addison loved Mark too, but she was looking forward to having the Hampton's house to themselves without Mark and his flavor of the week around.

Addison had forgotten how much she loved Derek touching her body. The sex marathon a few weeks ago had been the first reminder of how sexy she felt when he desired her and when he touched her. Addison was looking forward to sex with her husband at the Hampton's. Addison smiled at Derek and he took his eyes off the road to smile back at her. Addison wanted to get to the house safely so as much as she loved it when Derek smiled at her, she wanted him to keep his eyes on the road.

It had been a long time since Derek had been to the Hampton's with Addison. The last two vacations that Addison had taken at the Hampton's she had been accompanied by Mark because Derek couldn't or wouldn't take time off to join Addison at the Hampton's. Knowing how close he came to losing her for good, had made Derek rethink his priorities. Addison was now at the top of his priorities. Second was his friends who he had been neglecting for several years and lastly was his job. He had given it a lot of thought and as much as he wanted to be the best neurosurgeon in the world, he would rather have his wife and friends than have his job and no wife or friends. He noticed how relaxed Addison was and he was glad for that. They both needed some relaxing time together away from the city and the Hampton's had been that in the past and he had no doubt that the Hampton's would be that for them again.

"Your mother hates me, you know." Addison remarked. She knew for a fact that Carolyn Shepherd did not like her. Addison had known for a long time and they had both learned to fake it in front of Derek and the rest of the Shepherd family.

"She loves you Addie, don't be silly." Derek reassured her. Of course he knew that his mother had planned to give him her engagement ring when he got engaged, but she never thought Addison was worthy of it. Derek was almost positive that Carolyn Shepherd would offer it to Mark to give to Brianna when and if the time ever came.

"Derek, be honest with me. You owe me that." Addison told him. Her temper was beginning to rise as it always did when she knew she was being lied to. She was tired of being lied to about the Shepherd matriarch's true feelings about her.

"Okay, fine she hates you." Derek told Addison. He hated telling her that, but Addison deserved the truth and Derek didn't want to hide things anymore.

"Thank you." Addison told Derek quietly. She didn't love knowing that her mother in law hated her, but she knew that Bizzy hated Derek so it was kind of even. Plus she knew that Archer and Derek disliked each other intensely. She would never admit it to Derek but the Montgomery family had wanted her to marry into the wealthy Sloan family from the moment Bizzy and the Captain had met Mark's parents at some country club thing.

"She'll just have to get used to you because I plan on having you around for a very long time." Derek told Addison with another smile. His McDreamy smiles were reserved for Addison only and Derek had to admit that he was relieved that he was no longer nicknamed McDreamy. He had always hated that nickname.

"How long?" Addison asked with a small smirk crossing her lips.

"For as long as you'll have me." Derek replied. He was looking forward to a life with Addison. He knew that if they could get through her thing with Mark and his thing with Meredith, that they could get through anything.

"Forever then." Addison told him softly with a smile. She wanted forever with Derek and she was looking forward to starting a family with him. She wasn't naïve to believe that a baby would change Carolyn's opinion of her, but she knew that Carolyn wanted another grandchild. She had fourteen already, but none from her son.

Derek loved the idea of spending forever with the woman who was sitting beside him. He loved her and he was looking forward to whatever lay in front of them. He knew that they had talked about kids a long time ago but she hadn't been ready at that time. Derek hoped that she was ready now. He wanted a little girl with red curls and intense blue eyes and a little boy with dark brown, almost black hair and clear blue eyes.

"Here's a rest stop." Addison commented as she pointed at the sign in front of them. They both needed to stop and get out of the car to stretch a bit before they continued the drive.

Derek pulled into the parking lot and he was surprised how empty it was. He was used to rest stops being packed with families and young children. Both Addison and Derek stepped out of the car and Derek pulled his wife into a hug. He hadn't been able to hold her in over an hour and he needed to hold her. He rubbed his thumbs over Addison's cheeks and stared into her blue eyes. He was lucky he didn't have to bend that much to kiss her because she was almost as tall as he was. Instead of kissing her lips, he kissed her nose. As endearing as Addison found that, she wanted a real kiss on the lips. She grabbed Derek's jacket collar and pulled his lips down on top of hers.

Feeling his lips on hers was a feeling that Addison had missed when they had been apart. The way she felt when he held her and kissed her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt sexy and desirable but she also felt safe and loved in his arms. When she finally pulled away from his lips, Derek was looking at her in that way that always melted her knees and made it very difficult to stand up.

"I love you so much Derek." Addison whispered as she ran her hands through Derek's Russell Crowe hair.

"I love you too Addie. More than you'll ever know." Derek told her before he pressed his lips to hers again, but this thing more hungrily. Somewhere in the back of Addison's mind she knew that they were in a public place but right now, Derek's kisses and his light touches had turned her on and right now she really wanted Derek inside of her.

"Fuck Derek." Addison breathed desperately against her husband's lips. She hoped that he would understand exactly what she was trying to tell him. Derek smirked against Addison's lips, knowing exactly what she wanted. Sex at a public rest stop wasn't exactly what they had had planned but spontaneity was good in a marriage. As for the cleanest spot in the rest area, Derek wasn't sure.

"Derek, now." Addison murmured impatiently. She was not a patient woman and she wished that Derek would stop over thinking everything. Derek picked Addison up and Addison's legs wrapped around Derek's waist and he carried her over to a grassy area and he put her down. Derek took off his jacket and tossed it to the side along with his shirt and his pants and boxers. His shoes were the last to be discarded. Addison was still clothed only because Derek knew that Addison got even more turned on when he took off her clothes. Addison had removed her jacket to reveal a low cut red shirt that hugged her breasts just right. Derek only wanted her more when he saw the shirt she had on.

"Don't keep me waiting." Addison insisted. Derek pulled her sweater off of her body and revealed a lacy black bra. It was Derek's favorite bra because he could see right through it. Derek lay on top of her as his hands moved to cup her breasts in his hands. Even under the lacy fabric he could see her nipples harden as his thumbs brushed over them. He knew that they would stay aroused even when he removed her bra so he removed her bra and his thumbs returned to brushing over her nipples. Addison could feel herself getting wetter between her legs and she just wanted Derek to rid her of her pants and lacy black panties. Derek could see that look of desperation in Addison's eyes and he removed her pants. He could feel the warmth coming from Addison as he ran his fingers lightly across her black lacy panties. Addison was in agony now. Derek was so fucking slow and she needed him inside of her this instant.

"Derek fucking Shepherd." Addison growled. Derek chuckled at his wife's impatience and he slowly dragged her panties off of her legs and settled himself between her legs. He knew what she wanted so instead of making her wait any longer, he slipped himself inside of her and Addison finally moaned with pleasure and relief. His lips went to her neck and he sucked lightly on her neck as his hands roamed her full breasts. God Derek loved his wife's breasts. They were easily his favorite part of her body. He moved inside of her faster and harder and he could see the look of pleasure on Addison's face. She was not loud during sex, but hearing her moans was a definite ego booster.

"Faster Derek." Addison breathed. When Derek began nibbling her neck as he pounded himself faster and harder inside of her, Addison moaned even louder. God she was in heaven right now. Derek was pleasuring her like he had never done before and Addison never wanted it to stop. Addison could feel her orgasm building already and she couldn't believe it. This was probably the fastest she had ever felt the orgasm building.

"Derek…"Addison breathed. She could feel it coming and she felt her body heating up and her heart racing and her breathing quickening.

"Addie…"Derek breathed back. They both were feeling their orgasms building and Addison hoped that they were able to climax together. She always loved it when they managed to do that. When they hit their climaxes at the same time and they called out each other's names in ecstasy it was a feeling that they never wanted to forget. Their hearts were racing and their breathing was erratic and they were covered in sweat, but they didn't care because it was following the most intense orgasm either of them head ever had.

Ordinarily they would have stayed where they were and held each other close but being in a public vicinity changed that idea and they were still breathless as they reached for their clothes and put them back on. Their faces were still flushed with post coital bliss, something that was not lost on the adults in a family that had just arrived at the rest stop. They received looks of disgust and a lot of shaking heads. Derek didn't really care what these strangers thought of them, but Addison was beyond embarrassed. She couldn't believe that they had had sex at a rest stop in plain view of anyone who stopped at the rest stop. Her cheeks were pink and it was less from post coital bliss and more from embarrassment. Once they were in the car and back on the road, Derek looked at his wife.

"Addie, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Derek reassured her.

"Kids could have seen us Derek." Addison muttered. She didn't want kids seeing any of that.

"I think you are overreacting Addie." Derek told her.

Addison shot her husband a look of disbelief. She could not believe that he was telling her that she was overreacting.

"So if our kids saw two people having sex in a public place you would be okay with that?" Addison demanded.

"No of course not. But Addie no kids saw us. Just relax okay." Derek told her. Addison frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. Right now she was not happy and she had wanted to spend the weekend being happy and avoiding fights with her husband. Derek wasn't sure how long Addison could stay silent, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to be. So he decided to change the subject.

"Do you think Mark and Brianna are going to last?" Derek asked.

"I hope so. She's good to and for him and he's good to and for her." Addison replied. It was clear that she did not feel like talking to him, so Derek shut up and kept driving in the directions of the Hampton's house, leaving Addison to her thoughts. It seemed like only a short time later when Derek pulled up to the house that they had spent so much time in in past vacations. He was looking forward to a weekend with his wife and no one else.


	7. Surprises

**A/N My muse disappeared on me. It's back now!**

Surprises

It was a year since Derek and Addison had returned to New York. Many things had changed in that year but the one thing that hadn't changed was their love for one another. Both of them had cut back on their hours at work and they were making time for each other every single day. Even if it was just a kiss or a hug or even a text message. They both understood that not everyone got a second chance to fix what had gone wrong in their marriage, but they were getting that chance. They were determined to make it work.

The first round of holidays back in New York was difficult. Difficult because they spent it with Derek's family and because of the affair Addison had fallen out of favor with his mother and two of his four sisters. Thankfully the tension was diffused by Mark and Brianna who had come for dinner after they had had dinner with Brianna's rather large family. Of course Carolyn Shepherd, Kathleen Shepherd-Masterson & Jennifer Shepherd-Callahan had all put on a happy face when Derek and Addison arrived for Thanksgiving and then for Christmas. Nancy Shepherd, who was currently going through a divorce & Amelia Shepherd who had her own demons were both very happy to have Derek & Addison back at the big family dinner.

The biggest surprise that had come during the year was Mark and Brianna's surprise engagement. Everyone had been shocked when they had announced it in early June, just nine months after Addison and Derek had returned to New York and fifteen months after Mark and Brianna had begun dating. Rumors flew around the Shepherd family that the only reason Mark was marrying her was because she was knocked up. Those rumors were immediately quashed by both Brianna and Mark. Carolyn Shepherd had thrown herself into helping plan this wedding, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Addison.

Addison was hurt that her mother in law seemed to care more about her surrogate son's wedding than her biological sons' wedding. She suspected that Derek was hurt too but they both knew that if Addison hadn't been the bride nearly twelve years ago, Carolyn would have been immersed in the planning of her only biological son's wedding.

Addison was hoping that her own news would be well received by her mother in law and her sisters in law. She was expecting a baby. The news was still so new to her. After all she had only just peed on a stick ten minutes ago. That test had only been a formality. She knew she was pregnant. After all she had been pregnant before. She hadn't even told Derek about the baby yet. She didn't want to get his hopes up until she knew for sure. They had started trying to get pregnant during that trip to the Hamptons on their weekend off. After months and months of being disappointed, they had started to wonder if anything was wrong. Apparently they didn't need to worry about that anymore.

She was already late for work so she really needed to get going. Plus she wanted to tell Derek as soon as possible. She knew that he would be as thrilled as she was if not even more thrilled. He had always wanted a family but she had wanted to establish her career first before settling down and having a family.

As she pulled on her scrub pants she couldn't help but wonder what this baby would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it have her firey red hair or Derek's dark curls? Most importantly ,would the baby be healthy. A part of Addison wouldn't believe that she was going to be a mother until they laid her child in her arms. A part of her still believed that she hadn't been punished enough for everything she had done. From infidelity to abortion, Addison had committed some whoppers over the past year and a half. She tried not to think of the fact that her would-be firstborn would be walking all over the place and talking up a storm right about now.

Grabbing her purse, she pushed the thought of her would-be firstborn out of her head and walked out the door of the brownstone. She couldn't-wouldn't let the memory of what she had done to the first baby sully her excitement over having this baby. The baby she was going to have with Derek, her husband. The love of her life. The drive to the hospital seemed longer than usual today. Try as she might, she found it nearly impossible to push the thought of that baby-no fetus out of her head. Maybe if she referred to it as a fetus, it wouldn't still cause an ache in her heart.

Yes she knew she had done the right thing for everyone, but it didn't mean that her thoughts couldn't still return to the day she sat in the clinic waiting room. Seeing that damn Yankees onesie when she had gotten back to Mark's apartment to pack nearly unraveled her again. She balled up the onesie and stuffed it into the trash and went back to packing her stuff. She had to get out of there before Mark got home. She had written him a note telling him where she had gone and not to follow her.

Addison gripped the steering wheel tighter as she shook her head. She was desperate to forget that day, that time. She knew that she had to focus on the here and now. What was happening now was that she was expecting a baby. She was guessing that she was about eight weeks along but she would have to schedule an appointment with an OB-GYN. Apparently there were rules against treating yourself, even if you were the best OB-GYN on the East Coast.

She planned to walk right in to Derek's office and tell him but on her way to his office, she was accosted by Brianna, who Addison was secretly nicknaming Bridezilla until the wedding was over. Addison really liked Brianna. She was good for Mark, but really this wedding planning did not bring out the best in the nearly thirty-seven year old NICU nurse.

"Have you seen that fiancee of mine?" Brianna asked.

"I just got here Brianna. I actually have to-" Addison started to say. She was quickly cut off by Brianna.

"He's in a mood and I just don't get it! Is he having second thoughts? Does he not love me?" Brianna demanded. Addison sighed, knowing that she apparently had to calm Brianna down first before she could tell Derek her big news.

"Brianna, he loves you. I swear I've never seen him look at another woman the way he looks at you. No way is he having second thoughts." Addison assured her. Though now that she thought about it, Mark had been distant from her and Derek for at least a week. Maybe something was going on, but she doubted that it had anything to do with Brianna.

"Wait oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you?" Brianna realized as she looked at Addison, really looked at her. She had that glow that pregnant women always had.

Addison was surprised by the abrupt change of subject. She had wanted Derek to be the first to know, but she knew that Brianna wouldn't say anything to Derek, so she simply nodded.

"Yes, I just confirmed it this morning."

"Congratulations Addison. Derek must be thrilled." Brianna exclaimed. She wanted children of her own. She knew she wasn't getting any younger and neither was Mark. She was worried about her age and about the fact that there was already Down Syndrome in her family.

"I actually haven't told him yet. That's where I am heading next." Addison told Brianna with a warm smile.

"Oh my god and here I was complaining about my fiancée when you just wanted to get upstairs and tell Derek that you are going to be parents. So sorry for pulling you into all this. Go tell that husband of yours." Brianna insisted. She felt badly for keeping Addison from spilling her news to her husband.

"Okay… And Brianna? Just go talk to Mark. I'm sure everything is okay." Addison assured the slightly younger woman. She prayed she was right and that Mark was still in love with Brianna and that he was not cheating on her.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Brianna told Addison with a small, nervous smile.

Addison tossed Brianna one more smile before she continued her steps up to the neurology floor. Instead of taking the elevator, she took the stairs, allowing herself more time to figure out how she was going to tell him. Reaching the top of the stairs she smiled a small secretive smile. She couldn't wait to tell Derek that they were going to be parents.

She didn't knock when she reached Derek's office door. She turned the knob and pushed open the door just like she always did. She smiled when she saw her husband behind mountains of paper work. Being the head of a department was not easy and it usually resulted in a ton of useless paperwork. Derek looked up and smiled at her. He hadn't seen her since he had left at 4:30 in the morning to catch up on some paperwork. It was nearly 10am now. He stood up and walked around his desk and pulled her into his arms.

"Hi" Addison whispered as she buried her nose in the nape of his neck. She just wanted to gather her thoughts before she told him that he was going to be a father in about seven months.

"Hi" Derek whispered back as he tightened his hold on her. She was his world and he was so lucky to have her in his arms.

"Derek, I'm pregnant." Addison whispered against his neck. Derek was startled. He hadn't expected those words to come out of Addison's mouth. He smiled as he pulled back to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were shining with tears. He knew they were happy tears. He knew how hard they had been trying to get pregnant.

"When did you find out?" Derek asked with a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"I suspected it for at least a week but this morning I took a pregnancy test." Addison whispered. Derek kissed her softly on the lips and when they parted his forehead rested on hers. He was so happy and he couldn't wait to be a father.

"This is amazing Addie. I'm so happy." Derek told her as he pulled her back into his arms and hugged her. He made sure he didn't hold her quite as hard as he had before she had told him about the baby.

"Me too Derek. I can't wait to see our baby." Addison whispered. She hadn't been this happy since Derek had come to the Archfield in Seattle and told her that he couldn't sign the divorce papers because he was still in love with her.

"I love you Addie. So much." Derek murmured as his lips found hers again and he kissed her. This time there was more passion behind that kiss. Addison wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him back. They were still in that phase where they couldn't get enough of each other. Addison wanted him right there and right now and she doubted that Derek would object. But first she had to do something.

She pulled away from Derek, biting her lip as she tried to work out what to say to her husband about this situation that she had been put into.

"Mark isn't cheating on Brianna is he?" Addison asked. Derek's look of love turned to a look of confusion. He had no idea what Addison was talking about.

"God no Addie. Why would you think that?" Derek asked, still confused.

"Brianna's concerned. She told me that he's been in a mood and then I realized we haven't seen him in a week and we've probably seen Brianna at least seven times." Addison murmured.

"I don't know what's going on with him Addie, but right now I don't really care. I'd like to avoid all conversations about Mark as I tear off your clothes." Derek told her with a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Addison smiled as she grabbed the hem of her scrub top and pulled it over her head revealing a black bra that she knew was one of Derek's favorites. Derek was right. Right now was not the time to be thinking about Mark. Addison needed sex and here was her husband and the father of her unborn child wanting to satisfy her. Her hands went to her scrub pants and she untied the drawstring and let the pants fall into a pool around her ankles. Derek watched her and he couldn't help but stare at his wife and think of all the things he wanted to do to her. Derek pulled of his own scrub top and then his scrub pants. Addison's face flushed with desire as she looked at her husband. Who was currently wearing only his boxers. Derek's blue eyes scanned her body slowly, stopping at her breasts that had definitely grown and were spilling over her bra. He knew she was wet without his hands even touching her. With a flick of a thumb and forefinger he released the clasp on her bra and it fell to the floor. Addison slid her black panties down her body and Derek's eyes never left her body even as he pulled his own boxers down his legs. Addison wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and her long legs around his waist as her lips fused onto his.

They spent the next several hours celebrating the pregnancy and all that would be coming with it. This baby represented so much for a couple who had already gone through hell and back. Neither one of them could wait to expend their family.


End file.
